1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier and securing device for a pair of skis and a pair of ski poles.
2. The Prior Art
The hand transport of a pair of skis and ski poles is a cumbersome and awkward task by reason of the size and number of objects to be carried. Additionally, with the recent increased emphasis upon skiing as a recreational sport, there has been a corresponding increase in the theft of ski equipment.
To preclude the theft of ski equipment, numerous devices have been developed which serve as securing devices for skis, for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,275,160; 2,999,378; 3,091,011; and 3,838,585. Each of these devices are directed in some manner toward securing a pair of skis and/or ski poles to an object. However, none of these devices disclose a carrier for skis and ski poles wherein the carrier is light weight, convenient and provides ready accessibility to the ski equipment while simultaneously providing a device for tethering the carrier to an object.
It would therefore be a desirable improvement in the art to provide a carrier for a pair of skis and ski poles which is compact, convenient, light weight, and securely engages a pair of skis and ski poles into a unitary package. The carrier should also provide for securing the skis and ski poles in the carrier while simultaneously providing a tether for tethering the carrier to an object. Such an improved carrier device is disclosed in the present invention.